Underneath This Smile
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: The on going saga known as Marguerite, and Roxton's love story... .. MEOW!Not really an M fanfic, but just to be on the safe side...
1. Part 1: The TraumaRama

**Underneath This Smile**

"_Your scars are there to prove a point, not make you feel or look ugly"_

What I'm standing on is sinking in

And I don't have a clue how to get off of it

But when I look at you there is hope

It's like you see the sadness in my eyes

You read the blue between the lines

You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry

"John… please? I don't want to talk about it right now!"

"That maybe true," John started blocking her only exit, the elevator, "but we need to talk. I just figured you would rather do it while the others were out of the tree house…" he spoke softly, with a great amount of patience.

"Didn't we talk enough in the cave? You know? When you reminded me of how 'cold' I am? And all that?..." Marguerite backed up, trying to hurt or anger him. 'Anything, anything to avoid this conversation.' She knew it would tear down every carefully built walls from around her heart.

"Oh no…" he started towards her, almost cocky, but trying very hard not to be… "You're not hurting me out of this conversation…"

"Please, John? I'm not ready for this…"

"Marguerite, it's now or never," he locked his soft, yet callous; gentle, yet vice like hands onto her upper arms. "I'm sick of games!" he shouted. He quickly realized that scared her, and continued more softly, "I love you… I'd do anything for you… you know that… don't you?"

Marguerite looked at him through tear filled eyes, "Yes… I know." she barely whispered, as the tears spilled over like waterfalls down her cheeks.

Underneath this smile

My world is slowly caving in

All the while

I'm hanging

'Cause that is all I know

Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?

I've been hiding out for miles

Underneath this smile

"Oh, Marguerite…" he gathered her up in his arms, and rocked her. "Shhhh… it's okay, please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so sorry! we don't have to have this conversation right now. Shhhh…"

"To late, John… you got me cryin', we're having this damn conversation!" she sniffled trying to stop crying, a futile effort.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you're right."

"I am?" he looked at her.

"I'm sick of playing games too, I love you John." she smiled at the genuine look of confusion on his face. "and maybe I'm just sick of hiding it from everyone, including you. I've loved you since the day I met you!"

"Really that bullet told me, you, more than most, despised me." he chuckled at her.

"No," she smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same to her, "it was more like, me, putting, you, in your place…"

"Ahh… the first of many, memorable moments!"


	2. Part 2: The Love

They both laughed, and that turned into a romantic kiss that didn't end soon…

I have walked this earth with broken bones

I've been keeping secrets under all these lights

But when you're around my defenses go

You don't let me run away from you

You don't let me twist and turn the truth

It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room

One thing led to another, which led to another thing, which led to Marguerite and John quickly undressing and falling to Marguerite's bed.

"John, don't stop…" Marguerite arched her back to get as close to his warm body as she possibly could. 'God she loved this man! As well as his touch…

"Marguerite…" he moaned as she nipped a path down his neck, "are you sure?"

"Positive… " she whispered as she flipped him on his back, straddling him in anticipation.

"In a hurry?" he joked.

"Oh, shut up!" she groaned, pushing him back down, with a hard shove at his muscular chest. "Maybe I am in a hurry…" she seared a path of kisses down his bare chest… "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all…" he barely whispered out.

underneath this smile

my world is slowly caving, in

all the while

I'm hanging on instead of letting go

Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?

I've been hiding out too long

Underneath this smile

Underneath this smile

Oh, yeah

"Oh, my god Marguerite…" John panted furiously.

"Huh…" she panted back.

"You're bloody amazing!"

She started to laugh, it was infectious and soon John was also laughing.

"Oh, Marguerite…" John sat up and kissed her on her cheek, "what would I do without you?"

"Well…" Marguerite also sat up, and snuggled into Roxton's arms. "You would have a very tired hand…" she giggled.

"Why you little…" he began laughing again, as did she.

"I love you John, I love you so much…" she snuggled up closer to him.

"And just how… do you know that?"

underneath this smile

my world is slowly caving in

all the while

I'm hanging on instead of letting go

Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole? Underneath this smile

Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?

I've been hiding out for miles

Underneath this… underneath this… underneath this smile

What I'm standing on is sinking in

"John…"

"I'm sorry… that was stupid, never mind…"

"NO! No… I mean… no it's all right," she sighed, "I know because I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I could sit with you for hours not saying a word, and I'd still cherish every second of every moment. When I kiss you, I soar… though my feet never leave the ground… John… without you I am nothing." She smiled at him.

"Marguerite, I feel the same about you, and the only way I'd ever be happy… is with you Marguerite." John embraced her as they both finally gave in to exhaustion, and fell asleep…

End 


End file.
